


All I Ask

by Silenton



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I just wanted to give Sean and Finn a proper goodbye :)), Inspired by "All I Ask" by Adele, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenton/pseuds/Silenton
Summary: Sean had been planning his great escape all night. Nothing could stand in his way of sweet freedom.Nothing, except the dopey kid in that dingy hospital room.





	All I Ask

Sean inhaled sharply as the window's safety latch snapped from the force of his push with the grab bar.  _ "Fuck," _ he cursed to himself,  _ "if the guard heard that, I'm--" _ He stood still for a minute, expecting the guard to bust in and shoot him on the spot. 

_ Silence. _

With a sigh of relief, Sean climbed out the window. He made his way across the edge of the wall, giving himself occasional words of encouragement along the way. Thankfully, parts of the hospital were still under construction, the scaffolding on the building providing him an excellent escape route from his confinement.

If his math was correct -- and by god, he sure hoped it was -- Sean believed himself to be in one of the rooms still under construction in his hallway. Slowly, Sean crept to the door, creaking it open. To his left, the dark, brooding hallway that he had become so acquainted with during his stay. To his right, the guard assigned to his post fast asleep. He returned to the construction room, thinking to himself. When had Joey last come to check on him?  _ "If he comes to check on me now, I'm so fucked." _

With some deep breathing and more words of encouragement, he quickly skittered across the floor of the hallway, making sure to close each door as softly as possible behind him on the way.

The first order of business was getting his clothes back. Sean hissed, goosebumps forming all over his body as he discreetly piled his discarded clothing in the corner.  _ "God, would it kill them to turn the heat on in here?" _ Placing himself with his crumpled hospital-issued garbs, Sean rapidly dressed. If there was one thing his time at the camp with the rest of the crew taught him, it had to have been getting himself dressed as quickly as possible. He pulled his boxers on, followed by his jeans. Grunting quietly, Sean made his best attempt to fasten his belt without catching any hairs in his buckle as quickly as he could. He slipped his shirt over his head, followed by his hoodie, making his best attempt to not tamper with his bandage. 

Sean looked at the room twice over.  _ "My backpack... shit, where's my--" _ His eye settled on a lone cart in the middle of the staff room, his backpack on top. He rummaged through, cursing to himself.  _ "Of course they took all my fucking money, why wouldn't they? Goddamnit." _ He huffed to himself, shrugging the strap over his right shoulder. Making sure to swipe some medicine on his way out, Sean quickly returned to the construction room, slipping away into the night, unbeknownst to anyone else.

Sean turned his head -- he had to keep reminding himself that he no longer had any use for his left eye -- as he descended the ramp of the scaffolding.  _ "Shit," _ he swore under his breath.  _ "This one has their curtains open." _ He hugged the wall, squatting down low as he passed by, trying his best to avoid detection from whoever sat in the room ahead of him. Sean made it past the window before a strange pang of  _ something _ hit him. Curiosity, perhaps. Slowly, he raised himself, making sure to give himself a good enough view of the room without detection. If it were any compensation, Sean found comfort in the fact that the other rooms were just as depressing as his. This room was dark -- much darker than his own, Sean noted. As his eye settled, Sean realized he was watching somebody sleep in their hospital bed. Just as he was about to duck back down, his cheeks burning a bright, warm red, he realized that the sleeping figure wasn't just any random somebody. It was  _ Finn. _

Sean knew he was supposed to be mad. This man, lying in his bed, was the one who talked him into the heist. He was the man who convinced Sean to try and steal from a drug lord, convinced him to bring his little brother into the equation. And yet, somehow, he couldn't find the anger he thought he should've felt. This man was the one he loved. He rapped against the windowpane, trying his best to get the figure's attention. "...Finn! Finn!"

The figure sat up in bed, his eyes still groggily adjusting to the world around him. He rubbed away at them, blinking away any last bit of sleep that might have remained before looking out towards the source of the sudden noise. His eyes widening, he stood from his bed, making his way to the window. "Holy shit, Sean?! What're you doing here?"

A smile spread across his face. "I'm trying to bail, I--"

Sean found himself staring at Finn through the now opened window. "Get in here, dude!"

"Wait, I--" Sean tried his best to not fall face-first into the room. He watched, standing nervously behind Finn as he shut the window back up. "Wait... how can you open your window?" He stepped to the side, eyeing it up. "Do you not have a lock?"

"They're still workin' on the hospital, dude. As much as I'm sure the pigs would  _ love _ to keep me locked in here all day, they need to leave the window ready for the workers so they can come 'n' go as they please." Leaning back, Finn eyed him up. "How'd  _ you _ get down here?"

"I broke the safety latch on my window and crawled across the edge of the hospital onto the scaffolding."

Finn's grin spread from ear to ear as he wrapped his arm around Sean, giving him a congratulatory pat on the back. "Holy shit! I knew we could make a badass lil' troublemaker out of you yet." Sean smiled, feeling a sense of satisfaction wash over him. "Speaking of badass... I like the new look." He looked, running his hand over his buzzed head.

"You don't think it looks bad?"

"Hell nah. I  _ love _ the new look. Makes you look more badass. I just a lil' offended that I wasn't the one to cut yer shaggy mane." Finn winked as he nudged his elbow. "And speaking of your new look," he cooed, tilting his head. "What's up with the bandage?"

Sean swatted Finn's hand away as he raised it to his face. He pursed his lips, his face turning red. "Shit, I'm sorry. I just--  _ please. _ Don't."

"Shit, yeah. Alright. Sorry man, I wasn't thinking."

Finn returned his arm from Sean's shoulders to the back of his own head, scratching nervously at the nape of his neck. After a brief moment of silence, Sean cleared his throat. "So... how long have you been here? At this hospital, I mean."

"Shit, I dunno... been here since the night at Merrill's, I guess." His eyes widened, filled with wonder. "Wait, have you heard anything from the rest of the crew? None of 'em have came around yet."

"Nothin'," Sean hummed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I mean, I  _ did _ get a letter from Cassidy."

"Cass wrote you? What'd she say?"

"She didn't write much. They interrogated her as well as the rest of the crew. She said things aren't the same without you."

Finn smiled sadly. "Dammit. I miss them so much." he sighed, looking back up to Sean. "And what about yer lil' bro?"

Sean's face went to stone. "That's why I broke out. I just learned he's in Nevada."

"What the fuck?" Finn took a moment to process the information, possible reasons for Daniel's current location flying through his head. "Why Nevada?"

"I don't know. I was on my way to find out." He backed away, a small smile spread across his face. "Finn, it was so good to see you again, but... I've got to go. Daniel needs me, I need to get him back."

Sean turned, ready to open the window back up and crawl out into the night. He paused, feeling Finn's hand wrap around his wrist. "Sean... wait."

"Finn, I  _ really _ need to go." He tried to twist his hand from Finn's grasp, groaning quietly as Finn only gripped tighter.

"Sean,  _ please. _ Can't you, I don't know, stay for a little while longer, at least?"

Sean looked at the man. He looked at his frown, tugging at his face. He looked at his eyes, sad and mournful. Slowly, he sat down on the hospital bed, watching Finn do the same. "What's up?"

"God, I'm sorry, I just... I missed you  _ so much, _ y'know?" he chuckled, lacing his fingers through Sean's. "Y'know, I felt like there was gonna be somethin' special between us when we first met at that tiny lil' market. You 'n' Cass were so caught up in your lil' conversation, and I just... fuck, I didn't know what it was at the time, but I couldn't keep my eyes off you." Squeezing his hand, Finn looked up to Sean. "I felt so weird when we left after getting hassled. Like I just lost out on something important. You can't even begin to imagine how relieved I was when you hooked up with us again." He grinned. "I felt like we were supposed to meet, Sean. Like, fate 'n' all that shit, y'know?"

"Finn, I just want to thank  _ you _ for getting us those jobs with Merrill. Even if it did lead to--" he looked around, his eye moving around the dingy hospital room before settling back down on Finn. "Even if it lead to all this."

"Damn." Finn sniffled. "I knew that heist was a shitty plan. But with you 'n' your brother on board, it made me feel real good. Like I finally had something to fight for, y'know?"

"Mmh." Sean swallowed hard, scooting forward to get up from his seat.

"Shit-- Sean, wait. Was it something I said?"

"No, it's..." Sean swallowed again before exhaling. "Shit, I don't know... I'm just-- you've been so kind to me and Daniel. We're--  _ I'm _ so lucky to have you. I know it's selfish, but it feels so weird just leaving you like this."

"Shit, man." Finn scooted towards Sean, wrapping his arm back around his shoulders. "I love you sweetie, but... Daniel needs you. God knows what he's doing out there, all alone, probably scared out of his fucking mind, wondering where you are." He smiled faintly, placing his head on his shoulder. "As much as it pains me to say it, you've gotta get out of here 'n' find him."

"Yeah," he sniffled, clearing his throat. "I just, do you think we'll ever see each other again after this?"

Finn clicked his tongue, patting Sean's shoulder. "Who knows. It's a small world, after all. Maybe I'll try 'n' come down to Puerto Lobos to meet up wit' y'all as soon as I get outta here."

Sean giggled, placing his forehead to Finn's. "That'd be awesome."

Finn hummed, placing his hand on Sean's leg. "Y'know... on the off-chance that this is... the last time we see each other. For a while, at least, maybe we should give each other a nice memory?" Without saying a word, the two leaned into each other, staring at each other silently before kissing.

It was just as good as Sean remembered it, as the first time they kissed. The way Finn's lips tasted. The way he smelled. The heat of his body. Finn's hand on his leg, hovering up and down, trying to find a comfortable place to settle. Their knees occasionally knocking together, Finn humming into Sean's mouth, filled with amusement, every time without fail. It all proved too much for him.

Breaking away, Sean shot to his feet, trying his best to ignore the way he had began to strain against his khakis.  _ "Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitsh--" _

Finn chuckled lightly. "You gettin' a little excited there, sweetie?"

_ "Fuck, that goddamn voice, I--" _ Sean took a moment to try and compose himself, refusing to turn towards Finn. "I'm so sorry, I, uh, this usually doesn't happen, I--" He cursed himself out.  _ "FUCK, you're such a shit liar." _

"Y'know, I can... help you out with  _ that _ if you want." He smirked, chuckling lightly as he cradled Sean close to him in his arms. "I was hoping we'd be in this same situation  _ months ago _ if our lil' heist succeeded."

"Yes,  _ please." _ He breathed, soft and pouty, leaning into Finn, pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

It was a night to remember. Sean's breathlessness as he felt Finn's hands and lips trailing down from his neck and chest, down his abs and to his pelvis. Ending in Finn's hospital bed, still warm from Finn's rise from slumber and their sit-down together only a few moments before. It was all magical. It was all even better than Sean had ever imagined.

Throwing his clothes back on, Sean silently crept from the window, making his way through the scaffolding. He only made a few steps before hearing the window crack open again, Finn hanging halfway outside.

"Sean," he whispered, his voice hoarse, eyes brimming with tears, "you're a fucking gem, man. I love you so much."

Sean scurried back, kissing Finn deeply. He broke away, smiling a sad, longing smile as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I love you too, Finn."

_ All I ask is _

_ If this is my last night with you _

_ Hold me like I’m more than just a friend _

_ Give me a memory I can use _

_ Take me by the hand while we do _

_ What lovers do _

_ It matters how this ends _

_ ‘Cause what if I never love again? _

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like giving y’all a lil’ something to hold you over while I’m still working on the next part to Alone Together. :))  
I’d like to pose a quick question to those that care; writing for Alone Together, Pt. 2 is taking _much_ longer than I expected, and by the way it’s going, the full story won’t be finished until early 2020. So I was thinking of finishing the first half of the story up and releasing it weekly, then working on the second half to do the same thing. But I was also thinking of maybe just returning to the way of releasing stuff whenever it’s ready. If any of you read this, please feel free to tell me what _you_ think I should do and what'd _you_ would like, I really appreciate it!! :))
> 
> Title from _“All I Ask”_ by Adele
> 
> In the meanwhile, come 'n' keep up with me everywhere else! Come say hi, laugh at all the dumb stuff I find funny, bully me into getting back to writing, do whatever! I don't bite. :))  
IG: @marcasshole  
Tumblr: @apotofstu  
Twitter: @apotofstu  
Discord: marcasshat#6683


End file.
